


No Choice

by evanthomashollandhiddleston



Series: No Choice [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanthomashollandhiddleston/pseuds/evanthomashollandhiddleston
Summary: A creation born to procreate. Will love be found within a forced marriage?
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: No Choice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was time. I knew of my purpose from my conception. It wasn't a normal child. I didn't come into the world by normal means. I wasn't ever a gift from God I was a nightmare from Satan, at least in my mother's eyes. My father however, he loved me more than anything. It didn't matter how many times I accidentally lost my temper and someone paid their ultimate price, he would always be there cheering me on, making sure I was okay, even when I suddenly grew up overnight. I wasn't an adult and I wasn't prepared for it, neither was he, but he was there.

I looked in the mirror. Why these eyes? Why does face? Why light hair? Why am I made to look like this as opposed to all of the other things I could look like? Everything, I could have had and I'm this. I don't think I'm a horrible, but was his son going to feel that way? Right now wasn't the time to critique Satan’s creation. Now it's time to go, leave behind everything I ever knew. Everything I that ever made me feel secure: my father and my home. I was supposed to meet someone that I had never met before and I was expected to be married and be faithful to him when I didn't even know what his face looked like? I was told if I forsake Him and his plan in any way he would strike me down and send a new one. Did I really want this life? I can't do that to my father I couldn't make his life worse than it was. He needed me, always told me he did. How could I go and live in hell and in a way make him as well? I packed my bag. All of the few possessions I owned. It's time to go. I went over to my father.

“I have to go, He is calling me to my destiny.”

‘I know it has darling.” He was always so good to me. Despite the sadness his eyes held, he showed me the sweetest smile. “The Cortez will always be your home, but you must start anew. Never forget to come visit. Never forget how much I love you. Now you must go, meet your future husband. Make the most of what you have, your destiny is written for you, but you are still you.” I hugged him and walked out of the building before I lose the nerve. The taxi driver looked at me odd, as if he knew what I truly was, but I just told them simply where to go. Kineros Robotics, that's where I need to be. He drove me to my destination and refused my payment. Must’ve truly been scared of me. I went to the building and was greeted by a red-headed woman. She just looked like someone who would be a bitch and it didn’t change after she spoke.

“Appointment only. Don't care who you are or what you're here for.”

“I'm here to see somebody, the appointment was a moot point, at least that’s what I was told.” So a little white lie, wouldn’t affect her.

“Well Mr. Pfister and Mr. Nutter are in their lab. I assume you are here.” The way she said it was snippy and condescending. I knew what she was referring to. I, in no way, look like a prostitute. My skirt covered my ass, and my shirt covered everything. I shook my head.

“No, I'm here to see Mr. Langdon.”

“No appointment, no entry.”

“I'm going in whether or not you say I can. I will get in by any means necessary.” I reached into my bag to grab my knife I always carried with me.

“Alright fine go in quickly before I make you leave.” I did so and spent the next few minutes of wandering aimlessly. I found the lab, I knew even if Michael wasn't there, there would be another human being there that could show me where to go, I went in and 2 of the most desperate looking men, if you can really call them men, with the worst haircuts I've ever seen were snorting lines of coke. I made myself known.

“Who are you and why are you here?” the strawberry blond asked me.

“I’m here for Langdon.” I replied. They looked at each other as if surprised.

“Why? You a whore he paid for?”

“No. I’m here because his Father sent me. I’m here for a very important mission. Don’t you ever fucking call me a whore again.” They looked at each other and pointed to the office door. I went over and knocked. After a few moments I went inside. I found him sitting in his chair. He spun the chair around to face me.

“About time you showed up.”

“Well what a way to greet your future wife,” I stated.

“He didn’t do too bad in creating you. Tell me, if we both are born of Satan, aren’t we really siblings?’

“I don’t question your Father. We are not siblings, thankfully. This is awkward enough as it is. My father is Malthus, your father’s right hand man.”

“See Father never told me that. How do you know that if I don’t?”

“I can talk to my father, and you to yours. Satan speaks to me through Malthus. Besides, we both know I’m supposed to be your wife. I don’t get a choice, and I don’t know if you do or not. I’m am not a first choice, I do understand that.” He shook his head slightly.

“No. Given how he normally acts, you are a thousand times better than what I was expecting.”

“Alright, well I guess thanks for the compliment. Do you know why now was the time to send me up here?” He shook his head.

“I don’t and I honestly have no idea what we do from here. I’ve been given no instruction other than to impregnate you, but when was never in them.”

“So what do I do? I mean, why did I have to leave my old life now and not a few days before the apocalypse?” He shrugged. 

“I suppose you can stay here. I have an important meeting with the cooperative in a few minutes. Why don’t you go out and supervise the idiots out in the lab.”

“Alright, well no one expects much of me other than to carry your heir so, alright.”

“I’m sorry, but you are not to know the details of the apocalypse.”

“I’m aware that I’m basically a fucktoy for you, so I’ll go.” I walked out and sat across from the bowl-cut losers.

“So who are you exactly?” The brunette asked.

“Michael’s wife.”

“He’s married? He looks like 20.”

“His appearance and age don’t matter. Satan sent me for him.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here now.”

“He told me too. I don’t get a choice in any of this. He sent my father, to use a vessel to impregnate my mother to have me. My mother left as soon as I was born. My father, raised me to know of my purpose. He wanted me to be somewhat prepared. I am to bear his child and if I am incapable of that, another will be sent for him. Otherwise we are to only lie with each other. No one else.”

“You’re just supposed to be here for when he needs to fuck?”

“For his child yes. I will care about him, but for now it’s as if we’re acquaintances.”

“What do we call you?”

“Call me Ash. You guys?”

“I’m Jeff and this is Mutt.”

“Alright. I’m in charge of supervising you so don’t fuck up and do what you’re supposed to and everything will be fine. I know quite a bit about robotics and shit, so if you need help with anything ask.” I smiled and walked over and laid down on the couch. This was going to be so exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outpost 3 sucks but waiting for him is the worst part.

2 Years Later  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
18 months. We’d been down here for 18 months. I was certain I was close to losing my calm.

Michael had visited me once around 3 months ago. Of course, no one knew this. He had spent his time here kissing me, touching me, fucking me, even impregnating me. He had not returned since. I knew it could be a while until he did. I had yet to tell him of our family’s growth.

I was sitting in the lounge area in front of the fire. I was on the floor, looking for some sort of sign, even if I knew the chances of there being one was slim to none. I was attempting to now meditate when Coco came into the room. She plopped down, rather ungracefully. She began droning on about how the outpost wasn’t what she wanted it to be.

“I mean no sex? Shouldn’t we be breeding for the New World or whatever?” It was a constant occurrence, her endless complaining. I had grown sick of it. “Oh, I am so sure the New World need filled with children as entitled and spoiled as you.”

“Did Ms. Solitary say something? I guess we need more anti-social bitches like you right?” I turned and looked towards her.

“Whatever, you are nothing. All you are good for is being a spoiled brat. You know so little about me, and refuse to try, so caught in your self-absorbed ways. ‘Because my daddy had money, I got to survive the fucking apocalypse. But there’s no 5 course meals, and no sex. Poor me.’ You know, even if we were allowed to, no one would want to fuck a narcissistic bitch like you.” I stood. “You must get off from hearing your own voice, because you use it so damn much. You’d be the only one to, cause no one else wants to hear that.” She walked over and slapped me. I faced her smiling, knowing I’d gotten to her. I turned sharply and went to my room.

Not even 10 minutes after I returned to my quarters, Veneble busted in. “Lounge. Now. We have a very important guest.” I got up and she pulled me to her. She whispered into my ear. “You will be punished for what was said to Coco.” I moved back and around her, heading into the lounge once again.

That’s when I saw him. Michael. He was finally here, in the flesh.

“Hello again Ash,” he spoke.

“You know him?” Coco asked disgusted. I ignored her.

“Now that everyone is here…I’m Mr. Langdon, and I represent the Cooperative. I have been assigned to evaluate the people here and select the ones most worthy of survival. I could take all of you, or none of you. Those who make it, live. Those who don’t end up like my horses. I will begin by interviewing each and every one of you individually.”

“I’ll go first,” I heard Gallant proclaim.

“Ms. March will be first.” He spoke looking at me. I got up and stood by him.

“If you know each other, how is it fair to me? She’ll obviously get in, without even earning it,” Coco complained, yet again.

“Now, now Miss St. Pierre Vanderbilt. I’ll put all of our previous meetings away. It will be based on interview. This is not a know-who situation.” Langdon had stoked my upper arm, before escorting me to his office. Once the door was closed he spoke again.

“You’re pregnant.” It was a statement not a question. Of course he knew, he was the anti-Christ after all.

“Yes, Mr. Langdon. I assume you knew as soon as it happened, yes?”

“So wise. Our child will inherit the world, Mrs. Langdon. He will be a great and powerful leader.” I smiled. The gap between us was closing very quickly.

“I’m aware, your father had informed me of that even before I came to Earth.” I reached my hand up and pulled his lips to mine. “How missed you, my dear husband.” He laid his hands on my belly, smiling.

“I’ve missed you too my sweet.” He led me to his chair. He sat and had me sit on his lap.

“Are you going to interview me? How else will I get into the Sanctuary?” I smiled and he kissed me again.

“I suppose you could earn your way. Maybe, service me and I’ll allow it.”

“With great pleasure, sir.” I smirked kissing him again more passionately. Just then there was a knock on the door. I got off of him and he went to answer it.

“What?” He angrily spoke to the person.

“I believe Ms. March here has broken a few rules. Including our most important. How else would she have ended up pregnant?” It was Veneble. She had never liked me and now probably hated me for knowing Michael.

“Well, I’m sure I can a fit and just punishment for her. How do you know she is?”

“I have my ways Mr. Langdon.” With that she shot me a glare and left.

“A good little girl getting pregnant? What would God think? I mean perhaps he’d smite you where you stand.” He was playing now.

“Pleasures of the flesh, are so addictive darling. Fuck God. Hail Satan.” We reconnected our bodies. “Besides is it really a sin to have sexual relations with one’s husband?”

“I suppose I should punish you then. Since you’ve broken such an important rule.” I bit my lip. “We should wait until tonight, that way I truly draw it out. Now, go. I have more interviews to conduct.” I got up and went to the door. “Until tonight, Mrs. Langdon.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, tension, and make up.

Pre-Apocalypse

I’d been with Michael now for about a month now. I was going crazy at the monotony of everyday. We’d wake early and go into Kineros. There I’d spend my day listening to Jeff and Mutt go on about robotics and cocaine. They also made suggestive comments and jokes towards me. Then around 5, Michael would finally be done with his meetings and we’d head home. There we’d eat whatever I chose to make, normally it was pasta, and go to bed. All I knew about him was what his father told me. I know he wasn’t exactly happy to be stuck with me but, he could at least try.   
Tonight, I planned to learn more about him as person. We had made it home and I made French toast. It was the one thing I knew he liked. I put the plate in front of him and sat across the table. I took a bite before talking.  
“Michael, how um… how was your day?” I asked. I didn’t know what to ask in order to start the conversation, I never was the conversational type.  
“Fine, you know I can’t tell you anything.” His response was quick and cold, as if it was so rehearsed it was a second nature to him.   
“Ok. Well, Jeff and Mutt got quite a bit done on your project today.” All he did was hum in response and the room went quiet as we ate.   
“Do like being there?” He questioned after a few moments. I was a bit taken aback by it.  
“Well, I guess. I mean, I wish the boys were a little more appropriate.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“They make comments and jokes. They’ve asked how much I charge you, or how I have to be a firecracker in bed. Stuff like that.”  
“Why didn’t you say something before?”  
“It isn’t my place.” My voice was barely above a whisper when I said it. “Besides, you have more important issues than my comfortability level.”   
“You are important and I want to feel comfortable,” his tone was level, stating it as a matter of fact. I let out a small, sarcastic laugh.  
“You sure don’t act like it.” I didn’t even realize I said it before it was too late. “I’m sorry ignore that.”  
“No, I won’t. Please go on, tell me what makes you say that.”  
“You don’t talk to me. I only know things about you because of your Father. I understand I’m just a forced marriage, but we can at least try right?” I got up and started cleaning off the table.   
“I don’t appreciate your assumptions. I know you, better than you do. Father has opened my eyes to your mind. Every happy moment, every ‘I love you’, and every dirty, little secret. I know you know my past so why does it matter if I tell you? How does that show my affections?” He was standing in front of me, looking down into my eyes.   
“A month. A month of no stimulating conversation from you. No intimacies of any sort. I’m your fiancée, I deserve something from you. Please. A fucking hug or pat on the shoulder, just something. Talk to me about your day, ask me about mine,” I said. I took a deep breath, chuckling as I shook my head. “What am I even doing? What can I ask of you? There are no repercussions, I’m stuck with you no matter what.” I walked off. I heard him calling me as I did but I just continued on to the bedroom. There I locked the door and laid on the bed crying. Who knew a demon spawn would have so much emotion?

Outpost 3

I left Michael’s office only to be brought down to dinner. He didn’t come down for about 15 minutes. I could feel Veneble’s eyes on me the entire time. Hers and of Coco’s. I did shift a couple times at the lack comfortability. Once Michael did return their glares didn’t cease.   
At one end of the table they were discussing various rumors. I wasn’t paying attention. I decided to talk to Michael through our minds.  
What took you so long? I asked him.  
My thoughts were too entranced with you. Can’t very well show that in front of everyone else.  
Of course. That’s my business only. I smiled at the thought of how I effected Michael. Veneble has been staring me down since I got here.  
I’m aware. I can feel the tension. She’ll get hers soon enough. As will that rich blonde. I continued eating and before I could respond I heard Veneble stand and stamp her cane on the ground firmly. Everyone’s attention was immediately drawn to her.  
“As you all should know, the rules here are non-negotiable. Breaking them can result in dire consequences. However, despite this, someone has disobeyed, resulting in a pregnancy.” Everyone looked shocked at the statement and I looked over at Michael. The whispers soon began about who it could be.   
“Who is it?” Gallant asked to her.  
“Miss March, perhaps you’d like to enlighten us at to the situation,” Veneble spoke venomously. All eyes moved to me.  
“Shouldn’t matter. It’s no one else’s business. The Cooperative are aware of the situation, and that’s all I care to share.” Michael stood.  
“We are very aware of her pregnancy and have no plans to punish her. This will be the first child of the New World, and we don’t want to cause any harm to the fetus or mother,” his voice was so even, something I’d always admired. “Now, I believe Mr. Gallant said he would like to go come get interviewed.” Gallant stood and followed Michael to his office.   
“Miss March, Langdon may have let you off, but you will still have to face the consequences of your actions.” She left the room. I knew nothing would happen, Michael wouldn’t allow it. I got up and went to my room.   
After about an hour of reading, I heard a knock on my door. I went over to answer it, finding Michael. He entered my room and sat on the bed while I shut and locked the door.   
“How was your interview with Gallant?” I asked sitting next to him.  
“He wanted me to fuck him,” he said. “I also talked to Veneble.”  
“What did she have to say?”  
“She said I have no power here and she is the one in charge.”  
“Soon she’ll be gone, right love?” He nodded. “What can I do to take your mind off of it?”   
“No, I think it best for us both to go to bed. I will see you in the morning my queen.” He got up and left. Something seemed wrong and I knew it wasn’t Veneble. His Father must have done something. I’d figure it out tomorrow, because he was right, it was time to go to bed.

Pre-Apocalypse

It had been about an hour since Michael and I’s argument, and I had finally calmed myself down. I suddenly heard a knock.  
“Ashley, can I please come in?” It was Michael, who else would it be. I got up and unlocked the door. He opened up the door and I went back to the bed, laying down on my side. He came and sat on the other side. “Listen, about earlier-”  
“I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just go to bed like every other night.” He shifted and turned me to face him. His eyes were so soft and the bright cerulean made him look almost human. He moved forward and pressed his lips to mine. It was sweet and gentle. He pulled away.  
“I want this to work, I’m just not used to people being there for me. I don’t want to lose another person who is important to me. I never have done this before, shared feelings or affection. I’m sorry,” his voice was low and I could tell he meant it.   
“I’m sorry too. I just always imagined being in one of those romantic movies. Life isn’t like that, I realized. I said things I regret but it’s too late to take back. I love you Michael, whether or not you could believe that. I’m going to go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” I rolled over and got under the covers. Michael shed his clothes, except his boxers and crawled in next to me. For the first time ever, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. That was the best sleep I’d ever gotten.   
Just as I was about to drift off to dreamland I heard him whisper, “I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Outpost 3  
I awoke the next morning to a knock on my door. It was rough and loud, which informed me immediately that it wasn’t Michael. I got out of bed and answered it, in my nightgown. I opened the door to find Veneble.

“Good morning, Miss March. Please come with me right now, as I’ve got something special in mind for today.” She pulled me out the door harshly, directing me to the stairs. We went down to the first floor and she took me into the room she used to punish those who broke her rules. She shoved me in, and I fell onto my stomach.

“What the Hell?!” I screamed, she had Mead quickly tie up my hands and hang me from the ceiling. I was somewhat disoriented as I’d hit my head when she pushed me.

“You can’t do this.”

“I reign supreme here, and I will do as I wish and see fit. You’ve broken a rule and there must be punishment for your actions. I’m afraid killing you would only result in an angry Langdon. Should you say, disappear, then there would be no way he knew I was involved,” she walked around me in a circle. “Tell me, who is the father?”

“I’m not telling you shit! It is the father and my business not yours.”

“Perhaps then some, incidents will befall you and this bastard child will suffer as well. Besides, a whore like you doesn’t deserve to be a mother.” She rubbed her hand across my small bump as she threatened. She took her hand off and went towards the door. “Down here, no can hear you. Scream all you want, it will do no good. I will return tomorrow with Miss Mead. I suggest you consider identifying the father, or you will regret the day you were ever saved from the bombs.” She left.

I tired to pull my arms down. Of course, it was to no avail. I spent the next 15 minutes screaming, and once again nothing came from it. Michael would look for me, I knew he would.

(Michael! Please, please hear me!) I pleaded in my head. I hoped our telekinetic link would still work.

(Ashley, my queen, where are you? Veneble said she simply could not find you this morning. I know she’s a liar.) He replied after a few minutes.

(The punishment room. Ask around, you’ll find it.) I started to drift off into a sleep, though why was unknown to me. A while later I heard the door open. It woke me and I looked up, hoping to everything I knew that it was Michael. Much to my dismay, it wasn’t.

“Have you decided to come clean?” It was Veneble’s voice.

“No fucking way.” She walked over and hit my stomach with her cane. “Fuck!”

“This is no way to abort a child, but if I have to, a fall down a flight of stairs should take care of it don’t you think? Now tell, who is the father?!” Just then I heard the door again and saw Veneble whip around to see Michael.

“What the hell are you doing?! Did I not tell you I would take care of the situation? You’ve been on thin fucking ice since I got here, and tis is over the line.” He walked over pushing her to the floor. He reached up and freed my hands. “You OK, baby?”

I nodded lightly.

“Why do you treat her so highly? Explain to me why her and her bastard child are so important to you.” Veneble screamed from the floor. Michael put his foot on her neck.

“This is my wife and my child. You are nothing but pathetic scum. How dare you threaten my wife.” He pushed harder until I heard a pop. Her body went limp. “Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up love.” He picked me up and carried me to his room, ignoring the glares we received from the other residents of the Outpost.

Pre-Apocalypse  
2 weeks had passed since that fight. It seemed as though our bond had grown exponentially. Michael had become much more affectionate. Not PDA necessarily, but it was hand holding and every once in a while, a kiss on the cheek. The latter was initiated by either party, primarily me at first. Mutt and Jeff had ceased their inappropriate comments to me as well.

I was making dinner, when I felt arms wrap around me. I turned and saw Michael, his chin resting on my shoulder. I smiled as I stirred the sauce for our spaghetti.

“What are you doing, Mikey?” I asked trying to focus my eyes on the stove.

“Can’t I hug my fiancé from behind?” He replied. “Where did you learn to cook anyway?”

“Well, Miss Evers, my dad’s maid, taught me. She never really liked me, but tried to get in good with my dad.” He hummed in response. “Food’s ready. Wanna help me set the table?” Michael grabbed plate and silverware, setting the table without complaint. We sat down to eat.

“How was your day?” he asked. Uneventful. The coke heads are almost done with your project. How was yours?”

“Long. I swear I work with idiots. Can’t do the simplest thing. It seems the apocalypse will be occurring sooner than expected.”

“How soon?”

“A month. Don’t worry I have a place for you. Unfortunately, I’m expected to leave you at an Outpost, before we get to reunite. The wedding for us should be taking place next week.”

“Wow, rushing things. We’ll get everything figured out.”

After dinner, I cleaned up the mess and went into the bedroom. I was sitting on the bed, reading some true crime book I’d found. Michael followed laying next to me.

“One week, and you are officially Mrs. Langdon,” he commented. I put the book on the nightstand and faced him. “You excited?”

“How could I not be? I’m going to be marrying you.” I chuckled rolling on to my back.

“I sense hesitation, do you not want to?”

“Of course, I do. I’m just…nervous. It’s a big life change.”

“Don’t worry baby, it’ll be great. We’ll go in front of the church and be unified in evil and love.” He kissed me and for whatever reason, that was enough to calm my nerves, even if it was just temporary.


	5. Chapter 5

Pre-Apocalypse It was officially my wedding day. Michael was in a different room. My dress was black with dark red lace detail. My hair was pulled back in a gorgeous style and my makeup was rather neutral. A red lace veil completed my wedding attire. My nerves were in overdrive, though I didn’t know why. I was excited to be with Michael, but I wasn’t sure if I was ready to be married already. I was still so young. I knew my destiny for years, and it was no surprise we were getting rushed, yet I somewhat didn’t want to face the truth. I knew my fate was sealed and there was no getting out of it, but I still felt an urge to run. I heard the door click behind me.

“You look stunning. I know I shouldn’t see the bride before the wedding, but Father said I should talk to you.” Michael spoke. I turned to look at him. He was in a tux with a shirt that matched my veil.

“I don’t know, I just…Do you wish you could just live your life the way you wanted without any expectations and concrete plans? There’s so much I haven’t done, and I’m so young. Yet, I’m settling down and getting married,” I looked down at the ground.

“I mean yeah, but I want to marry you even if I didn’t get a choice in a bride. Do you not want to get married? Is it something I did?”

“No Michael, I’m thrilled that I get to be yours. I guess I just wish I had more control. When I was a kid, I knew that I was going to marry you. That is my purpose to marry you and procreate. Back then, I could just be. No expectations, no fate,” I looked up at him. My eyes were watering, threatening to fuck up my eyeliner and mascara.

“I know how you feel. For now, we have to follow our guide, do what we’re told. But I promise, when the world becomes ours, you can do anything you want. I mean within reason but, you will be free again.” He used his thumbs to wipe the stray tear that rolled down my cheek. “I love you Ash.”

“I love you too. Now let’s go get married."

The wedding was perfect and our unity in Satan was sealed. We had foregone having a reception, so we just returned to our home. I had gone to the bedroom to prepare to consummate our marriage, while Michael said he needed to grab a couple things. I had slipped off the dress, making my while lingerie visible. I went over to the dresser and slipped on some thigh high stockings and garters. I was nervous, but excited. I undid my hair letting it fall loosely around my shoulders and face. I went over to put on some light pink lipstick before going back and kneeling on the bed. I heard Michael knock on the door slightly. “Can come in?”

“Of course, Mr. Langdon.” I said trying to sound somewhat seductive. I walked in with a couple glasses of wine and I heard him gulp at my appearance.

“I brought us some wine. Thought it might help relax us before we do anything.” He handed me a glass and sat on the bed beside me. I took a large sip and set it on the nightstand. Michael followed suit and looked over at me.

“So, we’re officially married now.” I spoke unsure what to say.

“Yup, you're now Mrs. Langdon.” He was stiff, and I decided it’d be best to just forget making love for tonight, as he obviously wasn’t into it. I got up and Michael looked at me questioningly. “Where are you going?”

“I was just going to get some pajamas. I mean, you don’t really seem into it tonight so we can do ‘it’ a different night. He got up and walked over to me holding my hands.

“Ash, you’ve no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this night. I’m just nervous. I’ve never done this before or anything like it. I thought I had calmed down enough but then I cam in and saw you wearing this and you looked so sexy and irresistible and I got scared.” I took my hands out of his and put them on his face.

“I’m scared too. This isn’t something I have ever done, but I want to do this. I want you to be my first and only, and I yours.” I kissed him gently and his hands found my hips, pulling me closer to him. That’s when I could feel his arousal against my leg. We part only to go back over to the bed. Michael laid me down and climbed on top of me. His lips reconnected with mine and the kiss was heated and passionate. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip, requesting access which I willingly gave.

I reached down and started undoing his shirt buttons. He got off me and stripped down to his boxers. He got back on top of me and kissed me before moving down to my neck. I let out a soft moan.

“You look absolutely amazing baby, but I think you’ll look even better without these clothes. May I?” I nodded and he unhooked my bra tossing it onto the floor. He put his hand on one of my breasts and began massaging it.

I let my hand sneak down and cup his manhood gently and he moaned against my neck. He sat up again and slipped his fingers underneath the waist band of my underwear. His eyes investigated mine, as if asking for permission. I nodded and he slipped them off. He got up and removed his own underwear. My eyes widened as I took in his size. I had no idea how it was going to fit. He knelt between my legs, lining himself up.

“Are you ready?” I nodded once more, and he started pushing into me slowly. I bit my lip at the pain of him stretching me out, and soon he was fully inside. “Just tell me when you want me to move.”

After a few moments of deep breaths, I told him he could move, and he did. The pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. Even when I was alone and touched myself, I never felt this feeling before. I felt a knot building up in my lower stomach. Soon it snapped and I felt a wave of intense pleasure wash over me. Michael finished just as I did, spilling his see into me. After a few minutes he pulled out and laid next to me.

“That was…wow.” I said breaking the silence of us catching out breaths.

“Yeah it was. It was amazing. I’m so happy I’m able to call you my wife now. I love you Mrs. Langdon.” I kissed him softly.

“I love you too, Mr. Langdon.”


End file.
